Desperation Can Lead to Good Things
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: On a search for a demon things take a turn for the worse as Kagome gets seriously injured. Inuyasha makes a very serious decision in order to save her. How will things be changed? Will Kagome accept what has happened? WIll they still defeat Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**SOME OF IT IS ALSO INSPIRED BY SOMETHING I SAY ON TRUE BLOOD ALSO...**

* * *

"Im tired" Shippo whined as they continued to walk.

They had been patrolling the forest for hours looking for a bear demon that was rumored to have a shard. It had been terrorizing a village that the gang decided to rest at and they promised they would destroy the demon and in return they would get a shard.

"Tough" Inuyasha grunted at him not caring at all.

Kagome glared "Dont be rude"

He turned around to glare back "Dont tell me what to do wench!"

Thats how it began. They started back and forth with the insults and the occasional "sit". Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat down on a tree limb and watched the fight with amusement.

"THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO HOME IF IM SUCH A BOTHER!"

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT WE NEED YOU TO SENSE THE SHARDS!"

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOUR GONNA BE A JERK ALL THE TIME THEN IM GONNA LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK!"

"STOP BEING A BITCH ALL THE TIME AND THEN I WONT BE A JERK! I SWEAR IF I COULD FIND SOMEONE ELSE LESS ANNOYING TO SENSE THE SHARDS THEN I WOULD AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Everyone stiffened at this. They couldn't believe Inuyasha just said that. Neither could he. He was just so mad and then she threatened to never come back and leave him so he snapped. He didn't mean it he really didn't.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and it made Inuyasha feel ten times worse. "Kagome-" he whispered

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed cutting him off tears now falling down her face. He was taken back as was everyone else.

They were so close to one another from the fight that they were almost touching. They just stared at one another with hurt in both their eyes. Suddenly Kagome gasped and fell into Inuyasha. He of course caught her and was assaulted with the scent of her blood.

"Kagome" he said shocked then looked up to see the Bear Youki they had been looking for. It was smirking at him holding up a claw with blood on it.

Sango immediately went into action seeing Inuyashas frozen form.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled throwing her boomerang at the demon. It dodged it easily and swatted at her with its claw. Luckily she got out of the way in time and didnt suffer the same fate as Kagome.

Miroku ran to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you have to fight. Give me Kagome"

Inuyasha was holding her just staring at the blood pouring out of her back in four deep gashes. Mirokus voice must have reached him because his head shot up to look where Sango was fighting the youki. His eyes turned red as he stared at the youkis claw that still reeked of kagomes blood.

He gently handed her to Miroku and unsheathed Tessaiga charging after the demon. Miroku carefully maneuvered Kagome so he could hold her better and was shocked to see she was still awake and hadn't passed out. "His claw" she said weakly to him

"What Lady Kagome?" he asked moving closer

She swallowed and cried out a little in pain but none the less repeated herself "His claw"

"Wha-" Miroku almost said confused but stopped when he realized what she meant. "THE SHARD IS IN THE CLAW!" he called out to Inuyasha and Sango

In a flash Inuyasha sliced off the bears claw making it growl in pain.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and the bear was destroyed no longer strong.

His eyes were still red as he grabbed the claw and walked over to kagome. He looked into her pain filled eyes and held out the claw. She let out whimpers of pain which caused everyones hearts to ache as she moved her arm so she could take out the shard.

Once she had it and they safely put it away Miroku tried to pick her up but stopped when she cried out in pain. Inuyasha claws and fangs grew at the sound. Everyone knew it was his demon side coming out to protect its mate and his sword was currently on the ground. Inuyasha may be pig-headed and wont admit his feeling but his demon side obviously isn't so stand offish about his feelings toward the miko. Sango grabbed the sword and carried it for him deciding to allow his demon the satisfaction of protecting its mate.

Miroku knew not to argue and allowed Inuyasha to take Kagome out of his arms.

Shippo who had been quiet the entire time just watching in shock hopped on Inuyashas shoulder not caring he was basically a full demon right now. He looked at Kagomes back and all the blood and let out a cry for his "mother".

Inuyashas demon respected the kitsunes need to be near her knowing she was basically his mom so he let him stay on his shoulder as they walked back to Kaedes. Luckily they had traveled so far today they weren't too far away.

Once they were in sight of the hut Shippo hopped off of Inuyashas shoulder and ran to Kaede begging her for help.

"Oh dear" she whispered letting them in and gesturing for Inuyasha to put her down.

Once she was being taken care off Sango handed Inuyasha tessaiga and they watched him turn back into a half demon.

He just stared at Kagome who was letting cries of pain out as Kaede took off her shirt.

"ye need to get him out of here and make sure his sword is with him" she ordered them.

"No way in hell you old hag!" Inuyasha argued pissed off

"Ye need to" she told him firmly

"Why? What are you going to do to momma?" Shippo asked

Kaede sighed "She has poison in her system. I need it out before I can try to heal her"

"I don't understand why I have to leave?" Inuyasha grunted annoyed

"Its going to be a very painful process." Kaede explained "Your demon wont be able to handle seeing its mate in that much pain"

Inuyasha turned red "Wha-shes not-I mean-" he sputtered trying to form a sentence and deny the accusation.

He knew they were right though. He knew his demon wanted him to claim her and he wanted the same thing. He's admitted to himself that he loves kagome but that didn't mean he was gonna let anyone else know. He wasnt stupid he knew noone could love a half-breed like himself and he wasnt going to set himself up for another heartbreak. He learned his lesson with Kikyo that noone will accept him as he is. Even the ones he trusts.

Sango and Miroku understood and led the embarrased hanyou out of the hut. Miroku stayed out of the hut and Sango went back in to help. A couple of seconds later a pouting kitsune made his way outside too.

Inuyasha who had finally gained his bearings was sitting crosslegged with his arms crossed glaring at the ground. They all were simply waiting.

Then they heard the worse noise they have ever heard. Kagomes screams very coming from the hut and not normal scared or frightened ones but blood curdeling in pain screams. They could hear her sobs mixed in with it and the begs for Kaede to stop.

All of them looked toward the hut and Inuyasha moved to go in but Miroku blocked him with his staff.

"Trust kaede" he told him even though he wanted to go in their himself. He loved Kagome. Not in love but he cared for her like a sister and hearing those cries made his heart hurt.

"Shippo go with Kirara" he told the kitsune and with the tone of his voice the kitsune knew there was no room for argument. They didn't want him there. He sadly walked away with the cat demon.

After he left Inuyasha and Miroku simply waited wincing everytime a scream reached their ears.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly screamed out in agony and Miroku didn't have time to stop the demon from rushing into the hut. He followed and they were both met with the worst sight theyve ever seen.

Sango was holding a struggling and screaming Kagome down with tears rolling down her face for her sister while Kaede was pouring something on kagomes back. It was steaming and looked very painful.

Inuyasha walked over to her and helped a stuggling Sango to keep Kagome down.

"No" Kagome cried realizing Inuyasha wasnt going to help her "Please make her stop"

He had no emotion on his face as he kept a firm hold on her trying his best to ignore her pleas knowing that if he listened he would do what she asked. He did trust the old hag and knew she was only helping Kagome.

"Please" Kagome whimpered "I promise Ill never argue with you again and do everything you want. I wont go home and I'll drop out of school. I'll take off your beads just please make her stop!"

Inuyasha ignored the tear that escaped his eye at her begging knowing she was in so much pain. Miroku himself was struggling with tears and decided to help out and hold kagomes legs.

After about an hour of screaming Kaede finally stopped. "The poison is gone" she told them

They let go of Kagome and looked at her unmoving form. She was just panting.

"Kagome do you feel a little better now?" Sango asked her gently moving a sweaty strand of hair away from her face.

Kagome just let out a little moan.

Kaede who was examining the wounds was disheartened. They were very deep and she had lost a lot of blood. Even with all her herbs she's not sure if Kagome would make it.

Sorrowfully she cleaned them out as good as she could and it concerned her even more when Kagome didn't make a sound.

"Does it not hurt anymore Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked hopful that she was getting better

Kagome shook her head, "I cant feel my body anymore. I'm just cold"

They all knew that wasnt a good sign so they looked at Kaede who was finishing up bandaging the wounds.

"There is nothing more I can do" she told them sadly

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled "SHES NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Kaede looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. There was only one hope in Kagome surviving and it looked like Inuyasha would be willing to do it.

"The only way is if she were a demon" Kaede said then gave Inuyasha a glance "or half"

Inuyasha stiffened knowing what was implied. He heard before that demons can change humans into demons to if they mate and exchange blood but it's rarely done because demons hate humans and vice versa.

"Will it work" he asked Kaede wondering if him being half demon would affect anything

"It should" she told him "If ye want her to survive I would do it quick"

He looked at her then Kagome then to Sango and Miroku. Sango had heard of the ritual before and knew what was going to happen. In respect she led Miroku and Kaede out to give them privacy.

"What are you going to do" Kagome asked Inuyasha weakly.

He looked at her knowing he was about to do the most selfsih thing he would ever do in his long life. Without a word he walked over to her and swooped down biting into her neck ignoring her gasp and cry of pain and surprise.

When he was sure his mark would stay he scratched his wrist and held it to her mouth letting the blood drip in. Soon she became greedy and he could feel fangs already growing. He pulled away and dropped to her level bearing his neck to her giving it a slice to so she would be unable to resist biting.

She bit into it eagerly getting more blood and mimicked the movement he did when he bit into her neck thinking it would make it better and not realizing she was making her own mating mark on him.

When he was sure she had enough and her mark was permanent he pulled away ignoring her pout.

Her eyes suddenly grew heavy and she fell asleep. He looked at the blood stained bandages and carefully removed them.

To his relief he could see the wounds closing and healing. He walked out of the hut to his friends.

"It worked" he told them simply "her wounds are healing"

"And your mated" Sango added and it wasnt a question

He nodded turning a little red.

"How did Lady Kagome take the news" Miroku asked

Inuyasha looked down "She doesn't know"

Sango raised an eyebrow "How does she not know. She had to wonder why she was drinking blood?"

Inuyasha turned redder. "She was really out of it and once a human tastes demon blood they usually go by instinct and it was also healing her in the process so it made her feel better"

"So she has no idea you just mated her" Miroku finally asked when Inuyasha shook his head they all laughed at him. He turned even more red only now more out of anger than embarrassment. "SHUT UP!"

They stopped laughing trying to catch their breath.

Miroku was about to make a comment but Kaede interrupted "Lets see Kagome"

When they walked in they gasped and how much she's already changed. Her hair had grown longer and she now had two ears poking out at the top of her head. Her hair had violet streaks and her ears had the color on their sides. Her body had noticably become more tone. In simple words she was gorgeous.

"you lucky dog" Miroku jabbed nudging Inuyasha on the shoulder who was still staring at Kagome in awe.

Kaede simply walked passed them and handed them ropes "We don't have much time. We must tie her down"

They all looked at her confused.

"Why?" Sango asked

"Her demon side and miko side will start fighting soon" Kaede explained "She will go wild trying to stop the pain"

"Pain?" Inuyasha asked pissed off "I did this so she wouldn't be in pain!"

Kaede sighed as she bandaged Kagomes basically healed back and wrapping the bandage all around her torso to make sure she was covered modestly. "Her miko side will fight the demon. There are four possible outcomes"

Sango was the one to speak up "Let me guess. One, the demon wins. Two, the miko wins. Three, they work together. Four, she dies"

Kaede nodded "Either way it will be painful, like she's burning from the inside"

"Poor Kagome" Miroku said sorrowfully and started to tie her down. Sango followed and soon Inuyasha too.

They tied her tightly and simply waited.

"ye should not get to close Inuyasha. She may try to kill ye because her demon knows it is your fault" kaede explained

He nodded understanding and walked to the corner of the room and sat down.

After another hour Kagome eyes popped open and she let out a scream that nearly burst all their ear drums. She started convulsing and jerking in pain. "Make it stop!" she screamed at them "The fire put it out!"

Her eyes were going from red to gold to brown as her body fought the battle. Whenever the red took over she would look at Inuyasha and attempt to lunge.

Finally she stopped jerking and letting out cries of pain. She dropped her head and laid their panting. "Take the ropes off" she told them her voice muffled by the floor.

"Let us see ye eyes" Kaede told her first

Kagome lifted her head and they saw that her eyes were gold like Inuyashas. It seemed that the two sides decided to coincide with one another. "Now please release me"

They nodded and let her go. When she was released she leaned up thankful Kaede had bandaged her all the way around so she wasnt exposing herself to them. When she stood up she walked over to Inuyasha.

Everyone watched as she stood in front of him. Finally she lunged at him throwing her arms around his torso hugging him. Everyone sighed in relief and he hugged her back. Suddenly she let out a tiny groan and threw herself off of him like she was being burnt. She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees.

"oh dear" Kaede said "Take her away now Inuyasha. Somewhere private!"

Confused, he did as she asked and scooped Kagome up running out the door and deep into his forest.

He didn't know what was happening. He was a little hurt at how she just jumped away from him like she was disgusted.

They were deep into the forest when suddenly Kagome growled and jerked so he would release her. Her eyes were blood red and she had stripes on her cheeks. It was obvious her demon side was out to play.

He was taken off guard when she pushed him hard making hims tumble back "You bastard! How dare you mate me!"

He was hurt at this. He knew she could never accept him as a half demon. He was about to aplogize when a voice in his head stopped him

**Let me show the bitch who she submits too**

Inuyasha was confused. His demon was fighting him to come out.

"You had no right to mate me jack ass! Your not strong enough to be my mate!" she continued to growl

Thats when he realized what was happening. It wasnt that Kagome was disgusted by him being a half demon it was that her demon side was challenging his demon side to see if he was worthy to mate her. This happens with demons all the time. The male needs to show he's dominate over the female in order for her to accept the mating.

He smirked at this and took tessaiga out of its sheath. Her eyes narrowed daring him to use it against her. To her surprise he tossed it to the side giving his demon side what it wanted.

Kagome watched had his features changed similar to hers. When the transformation was complete he looked at her chuckling "Looks like my bitch needs to learn a lesson in respect"

She growled "I'm not your bitch and we are not going to be mated!"

"tsk" he taunted "That only works if only one is marked" he showed her the mark on his neck "You marked me back bitch so your stuck whether you like it or not"

She let out a frustrated howl "That was the human! Your tricked her!"

"and your alive because of it" he snapped

She glared then lunged at him which he dodged easily. The fight has begun and he would win and how her that she truly was his bitch.

**I just recently got into Inuyasha. Do u like it? Please give me feed back because if its horrible ill take it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALSO I HAVE NO BETA SO SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

Kagome swiped her claws at Inuyasha with impressing speed. He dodged once again and grabbed her arm midswipe. She growled and jerked her arm out of his grasp before lunging once again.

This went on for a good few minutes and Kagome got more and more frustrated every time he dodged her, especially when the smirk started to form on his face.

She let out a feral sound that only made Inuyasha's blood flow downward. This fight was not making him mad at all in fact it was only turning him on.

She could sense that and smell his arousal which in turn pissed her off even more if that were possible. "Damn you" she cursed and swiped at him one more time.

He caught her arm again and this time when she tried to yank it back he didn't let go. In a desperate attempt she lifted her knee and jabbed it into his stomach. He grunted not expecting that and let her arm go which she took as a oportunity to swipe her claws across his cheek making his head whip to the side and a long scratch on his cheek to form.

She purred with victory that she finally landed a shot. However, she stopped when he turned back to her and could sense how pissed off he was now. He growled at her and faster than she could blink swung his arm which had her flying through the air and into a tree. She hit it harshly and fell hitting almost every branch on the way down cutting her skin and cheek giving her a scratch that rivaled Inuyashas.

She squeaked in surprise. She didn't think he'd actually strike her. Before she could get back up he was on top of her. She growled in protest and squirmed trying to throw him off her but he held firmly.

She went to bite him but he knocked her head back down forcefully and went for her neck. He bit into her mate mark harshly making her cry out in surprise. His youki was entering her body and subduing her. Before she knew it her body had stopped fighting and she relaxed. With one last whimper she lifted her neck in a submissive way letting him know he won.

He was stronger and a worthy mate. He sensed her submission and with a satisfying purr he released her neck and leaned up to look at her. "Say it" he ordered

In one last attempt at defiance she choked out "Alpha?" knowing it was not what he wanted

He growled and maneuvered her quickly so she was bent over his knee ripping off her skirt. "NO!" she cried but it was too late. His clawed hand connected with her bottom harshly over and over until she was crying and begging for him to stop.

When he figured she had enough he stopped "Say it" he repeated

"Mate" she whimpered

"Mate" he repeated pleased

The demon in Inuyasha was about to take Kagome when he was stopped by a voice in his head

**Dont you dare she's a virgin**

_So..._

**So I will take her slowly first and then you can take her**

The demon knew he was right. Kagome had a human side as well and deserved more than a feral rut for her first time.

Inuyasha once again let his youki enter her body and subdue her to the point that her demon half had no choice but to be repressed and allow Kagome to turn into a hanyou again. Once she was back Inuyasha turned into a hanyou also.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said maneuvering her so she was cradled in his lap and her face was buried in his chest.

"hmmm..." she hummed

"Are you okay?" he asked

She sniffled slightly "yea, I guess"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you but I had no choice" Inuyasha said to her. He feels bad for making her cry.

"I know" she said sniffling again

"And I had no choice but to mate and change you" he added

"I know" she said again weakly "I'm sorry"

He blanched and pulled her back so he could look at her "What are _you_ sorry for?"

"That you had to mate me in order to save me. You were forced to and now your stuck with me. I'm soo sorry Inuyasha I know you wanted to mate with Kikyo and not me" she cried burying her head in his chest again.

Inuyasha was shocked. He thought shed be pissed that he forced her to be his mate not the other way around! "I dont-I mean-Its not-" he stuttered trying to figure out what to say but coming up blank. He finally settled on the easiest thing to say that should mean a lot.

"I love you" he told her seriously

He heard her breath hitch and froze. Did she not love him too? Why would she be so upset if she didn't?

She pulled back and looked at him with watery eyes "What did you say?"

He sighed "I said I love you"

"Really?" she asked in a small voice

He was getting slightly annoyed. Whats with the 20 questions? Why couldn't she just say I love you too?

"Yes really okay, now stop asking stupid questions and just tell me you love me too so we can finish our mating" he snapped then froze realizing what he just said. To his surprise she didn't snap back like he thought she would instead she giggled

"I love you too." she told him then paused "Even if you're an impatient jerk sometimes"

He smiled, actually smiled and kissed her with so much passion that it made her dizzy. When they pulled away they were both panting but Inuyasha was still trailing kisses down her neck.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said breathlessly. He hummed in acknowledgment and started trailing his kisses back up to her mouth. She asked the question she was thinking about between kisses. "What." kiss "Did you" kiss "mean" kiss "about finishing the" kiss "mating" she finally got out.

He pulled away to look at her with a smirk "Let me show you"

She was about to reply but was cut off when he began to suck on her mating mark at the making her lose all coherent thought. "Oh" she moaned. He knew that he could shut her up. The mating mark is the most sensitive spot on her body now. if touched at the right time and in the right way he could get her to come instantly. Same for him. It only works for them though only a mate can reap the benefits of the mark.

Kagome moaned as his hands descended down and started rubbing her through her now soaked panties.

She couldn't help the way her hips bucked into his hand begging for more. He suddenly released her neck and stopped what he was doing to her body chuckling at her moan of protest.

"Wha-" she mumbled with a dazed look at his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If we complete the mating there is no going back. Your stuck" he told her seriously

"but you said earlier-" she trailed off

"My demon was trying to provoke you. It will be hard and take a long time since we've both marked each other but its not impossible. If we do this though there is no going back even death cant break it" he explained. This is true. The only reason it is that way is for when females are marked unfairly.

He watched Kagome carefully, trying to figure out her facial expressions and what her answer will be. "Do you want to be with me forever?" she asked him quietly insecurity coating her tone

"of coarse I do baka" he said back in a usual inuyasha manner.

"Hey I was just asking because this is your last chance to be with Kikyo. You cant if your stuck with me" she finally snapped

"I already told you bitch! I love _you_. I want _you_. If I wanted to be with Kikyo I would be with Kikyo" he said angrily then something dawned on him "Wait are you going to say yes?"

"Of coarse im going to say yes you jerk I've wanted to be with you-" her rant was cut off by inuyashas lips on hers once again.

When they broke apart he looked her in the eyes and finally decided to tell her what she needed to hear, "I thought I loved Kikyo. She was the first person that didn't treat me like I was trash. I realized that I didn't really love her just loved being in her accompany and having someone to talk to and not be judged. But she didn't truly accept me either because she wanted me to become human." he took a breath "I do love her for being my first friend but I'm not in love with her. I do owe her vengeance though and I will get it but I will not go to hell with her."

Kagome had tears stinging her eyes "When did you figure all of this out"

"After I fell in love with you" he answered truthfully "Back then I didn't know what being in love really was I thought what I had with Kikyo was it...or at least the closest I would get. Being with you this past year though...You've taught me things I never thought I could learn. You taught me how to smile, to have fun, to make friends and rely on those friends" he paused "You showed me how to love and trust"

She smiled and giggled a little "I taught you all of that?"

"Yea you did" he told her smiling "When I mated you it was the most selfish thing I have ever done and will ever do. I did because I couldn't lose you. I couldn't lose the way you make me feel. I want to be with you forever"

A tear slipped down kagomes cheek "Inuyasha.." she whispered a leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips "I want to be with you forever too"

He looked at her and couldn't help feel a little shocked. Even though he knew she loved him he still couldn't help the insecurity about him being a hanyou and nobody wanting to intertwine their lives with a disgusting half breed like him. He still feels shame that he made Kagome like him knowing shes going to experience the scrutiny as well.

At least now they had each other. He will never be alone again and he will never leave her alone either. They can deal with it together like they were always meant to.

His musings were cut off by her voice

"Now if you wouldn't mind I would greatly appreciate if you would continue your previous actions" she informed him in a sultry voice leading his hand back to between her thighs.

**LEMON**

With a smirk he freed his hand and in one clean swipe took off her bandages that hid her upper body from his view. Once her breasts were out though he couldn't help but stare never seeing a women intimately like this before and Kagome being a gorgeous woman at that. Sure he had accidently stumbled upon a few women on accident and some demons who were rutting in the woods without a care in the world...Kind of like what he was about to do he mused.

He was sure no one was around though and if they were and interrupted him and his mate they'd be dead before they could even blink. NOONE sees his mate like this but him!

Kagome feeling insecure of his staring slowly started to bring her arms up to cover herself but he stopped her. "No" he told her firmly pushing her arms back down. He gently moved her so he could see her back needing to know that she was truly okay. When he saw her back was completely unmarked now he gave her shoulder a few kisses before turning her back around.

He kissed her passionately to which she responded eagerly. Her hand came up to his cheek where she had cut him earlier and he winced slightly making her break the kiss. She looked at his cheek and let out a small whine her instincts taking over. Her tongue darted out and she lapped at his cheek until the cut was healed all the way then she nuzzled his neck apologizing for what she did.

He smiled at that knowing it was the dog demon side of her doing that which means she truly is submitting. He lifted her head and licked her cheek as well healing her scratch letting her know she is forgiven.

Slowly he lied her down in the soft grass kissing her once again and playing with her breasts. She arched into him begging for more.

Her hands started to slowly undress him and when she finally felt the plains of his chest she touched everywhere she could happy she finally gets to touch him without Her hands descended lower going into his hakama and gripping his hardening length. He broke apart from her with a moan not expecting her to be so bold and touch him without him having to persuade her.

The way she looked at him with those innocent eyes and biting her lip while she stroked him had him painfully hard. Harder than he had even been in his life. His fantasies of her touching him didn't give her soft hands justice. He can only imagine what being inside her would be like. He only hopes he can last long enough to give her pleasure. H let out a snarl when her thump brushed over his tip

His eye narrowed suddenly. Had she done this before? "Your too good at this wench" he accused

"wha- what?" she asked confused stopping her movements

"You heard me?" he told her jealousy getting the better of him at the moment.

She suddenly looked down embarrassed "I uh..Read about it in a book"

He raised eyebrow at her. She was telling him that those books for 'school' were actually her learning how to please a man! His anger dissipated completely "You only use what you've learned on me no one else" he ordered and she nodded obediently not wanting to anger his demon. When he was sure she was his he chuckled "You are too curious for your own good"

"I just wanted to..." she trailed off starting to remove her hand

"No!" he said suddenly not wanting her to stop touching him. He was an idiot for getting jealous. He should have known she had never been with another man or he would have smelled it on her. "Don't stop!"

She smiled gripping him again making him moan in appreciation. After a few moment he wanted to return the favor so his hand that was still laying on her breast went back down to her core rubbing her through the thin material of her panties before ripping off the clothing and shoving one of his fingers inside of her. She cried out not expecting that and bucked her hips.

He groaned because she was tight even around just one finger and he really didn't want to hurt her. He gently started to thrust his finger in and out while rubbing his thumb over her clit. Her hand stopped rubbing his shaft as she lost all coherent thought. He didn't complain though he was happy he was making her feel good. When she moaned his name after he added another finger he made a mental challenge to see how many times he could get her to do that. Bonus points if she screams it.

His mouth went to her hard nipple nibbling on it making her moan his name loudly again. He smirked mentally. So far he was winning his challenge.

After he added a third finger it wasn't long before her body tightened and shook around him and she moaned loudly as her climax hit her hard.

She laid there panting and whimpering feeling boneless while he removed his hand and licked his fingers clean. Once he tasted her though something feral in him took over.

He needed more.

When she suddenly felt his tongue take a long lick up and down her slit she let out a surprised squeal. Couldn't he have given her at least a minute to recover? The thought didn't go far though when he started to nibble on her clit.

"ohhhh" she moaned bucking her hips involuntarily

He was lapping at her like a starved man and being already sensitive she couldn't take much more and came into his mouth which he greedily took. It didn't stop with one though he made her come over and over until she was panting and exhausted.

Inuyasha pulled away with a smirk. If she were human she would have passed out but since she was half demon now he knew it shouldn't take long for her to recover.

His thoughts were confirmed when he felt her roughly pulling at his clothing trying to get him as naked as her. He decided to help her out and once he had no more clothing on he didn't waste anytime in positioning himself. "It will hurt" he reminded her

"I know" she said weakly "Just do it quickly then stay still"

He nodded and did as she asked pushing into her quickly ripping through her barrier and burying himself to the hilt. He rested his head on her shoulder and groaned at being in her heat. It was the best thing he had even felt in his life, but his pleasure didn't stop him from hearing her quick intake of breath and the smell of salt water from assaulting his nose. He lifted his head and looked at her watery eyes and the few tears that were rolling down her cheek.

He bent down and licked her tears away murmuring word of encouragement to her.

She slowly let her body relax and was happy to feel the pain start to leave. Finally after what seemed like forever for Inuyasha she moved her hips as an indicator to tell him to move.

He slowly pulled out and back in again and was happy to hear her moan in pleasure. He picked up the pace and she matched him. Before he knew it he was thrusting in and out of her at an inhuman pace.

Her moans and his too were growing louder and louder as they got closer to their peaks. Inuyasha could sense that he was closer than she was so he reached down for that nub that made her come earlier and started rubbing harsh circles with his thumb.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed arching her back as she tightened around him.

"Kagome" he groaned spilling his seed into her

He latched onto her mate mark and she his and their souls intertwined with each other until they came down from their highs

Both of them were breathing harshly trying to slow their hearts. Kagome was still buzzing and was afraid if he moved then she would come again.

Inuyasha was radiating pride. He got her to scream his name!

Being the first to recover he slowly started to pull out of her

"No not yet!" Kagome cried grabbing for him but it was too late. Lights exploded behind her eyelids as she came again.

Inuyasha froze not knowing what was happening but when he felt her tighten he knew she just came again. Which didn't help his already big head.

When she came down from her high she looked away embarrassed she actually came again for what feels like the hundredth time that night.

Inuyasha however just stared at her. Her flush and glistening skin and her heavy breathing. "So beautiful" he whispered but she heard with her new super hearing. She turned her head toward him biting her lip looking at him with loving eyes.

He kissed her softly and pulled out of her all the way sitting up. He chuckled when she chased his lips sitting up also. Their lips met again and they kissed passionately for a few moments before finally pulling apart resting their foreheads against each other

"We need to go back now don't we" Kagome spoke up

"Yea" he told her sighing and stood up to get dressed. He had his pants on when he realized Kagome hadn't gotten up yet. He looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, I don't have any clothes..." she told him gesturing to the ripped fabric of her skirt and panties and then to the bandages that were too in pieces.

He chuckled and tossed her his haori. She put it on the same way she did before when they fought Tougenkyo. When he was fully dressed and she was the best she was going to get they headed back to the village.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP MUCH QUICKER HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK AT THE LATEST**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND SORRY IF THE LEMON SUCKS I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING THEM.**


End file.
